


We Are In This Together:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Affirmation/Reassurance, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Chocolate, Consensual, Dessert & Sweets, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Party, Poisoning, Poisoning/Radiation Poisoning, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Scared/Afraid, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash, Sons, Trust, celebration, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:33:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny alone after the party of 7x25, This another fan fiction based on what Steve told him, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*





	We Are In This Together:

*Summary: Steve & Danny alone after the party of 7x25, This another fan fiction based on what Steve told him, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

Everyone went home after the party, & Commander Steve McGarrett & Detective Danny "Danno" Williams were drinking some beers in the living room, while they watched Danny's son, Charles "Charlie" William Edwards sleep on, He was so excited & had so much fun with his ohana, that he tired himself out, & fell asleep on the couch, & hasn't woken up since. The Former Seal looked at him, & turned to his lover, & said, "He _is_ perfect, Danno, This is why we do the job that we do",  & the blond nodded, & agreed, saying this.

 

"Yeah, But, I know you have regrets about not starting a family sooner, My kids **_are_** your kids, They love you so much, They  & I both can't imagine a world without you in it." Steve smiled, cause he was glad to hear it. "I am scared, Danno, I am so scared", he admits softly, about the current situation, that he is in. Danny just hugs him, offering every bit of comfort that he could to him.

 

"I am here with you, In this with you, We are gonna fight this tooth & nail, Kick in it's ass, We are gonna have a lifetime together, We **_are_** in this together, If I have anything to say about it", The Loudmouth Detective confidently said, as they relaxed against each other. The Couple shared a kiss,  & the Five-O Commander said, "I know, Danny, I appreciate it so much". He was feeling better, & they finished their beer, Steve said, "How about some of that chocolate cake ?, Kono swears by it", "Sure, Cut us up a piece, Babe, okay ?", & Steve went to do just that.

 

They had their dessert in peace, & Charlie slept on, They had so much to be thankful for, & they knew that they can't take anything further for granted. "I love you, Danno", Steve said with a smile, "I love you too, Super Seal, So much", Danny replied without hesitation, & they kissed, & they fell asleep right then & there on the couch, after they set their plates aside.

 

The End.


End file.
